Clover D. Rachel
Clover D. Rachel is a young woman who seeks to achieve racial liberation.Resolve of Revolt: Rachel tells Azrael she wil abolish slavery at the cost of her own life. Something to be of note, Rachel has very pointy ears. Appearance Rachel embodies every year of her young age. The way she carries herself shows she doesn't stress often even though her appearance isn't her main focus. She possesses beautiful brown skin that fits well with her smooth and youthful features, even bringing out the flare in her orange hair. As mentioned, she is young and boasts very youthful smooth physical features from her eyes all the way down to her mouth. Her eyes are red in color like a thriving fire and hold its very own spark. Her eyes themselves are large and the completely opposite of her eyebrows which are thin for the most part. To most eyes at first glance it would appear as though Rachel's is orange in color, but in actuality it is caramel. In fact, Vicky of the Icky Pirates comments she never thought that someone would be capable of sporting caramel hair in the way that Rachel does, referring to her as beautiful in that sense alone.True Help: Vicky comments that Rachel looks good with her caramel hair color. Her hair is styled into a bob that is cut around her neck with two bangs across her forehead and lose strands hanging on the side of her face. Rachel is rather short, but she possesses a curvaceous voluptuous figure like most other female characters of the series.True Help: Rachel's figure is explained briefly. Something to be of note, Rachel has very pointy ears. Upon introduction and what now seems to be her main clothing choice, Rachel wears a tailored fit for a female. It's pieced together by a black dress jacket that has white lapels. Underneath it is a white ruffled top known as a corset or for simplicity sake, a ruffled blouse. Over that is a low hanging red shirt and a red bow around her neck to match. For pants, she wears a pair of black slacks that fit her body enough to shape her rear perfectly and a pair of black loafer-like shoes.True Help: Rachel's clothes are shown in their full scope. Personality Surprisingly enough, Rachel is a rather composed young lady despite being very vocal about her opinions and dreams. Even as she is first introduced, while Altinova Island is under attack by the pirates, she manages to remain composed. This actually transitions to how she carries herself and gives meaning to her manner of speech. That isn't to say she doesn't get mad as when she finally located Vicky, she demanded she released the townsfolk and had to do everything within her power to stop herself from running her sword through the pirate's neck.True Help: Rachel holds herself back from cutting Vicky. Still, Rachel is very educated and as Vicky describes; "has spunk". This is likely because she has no obvious fear and if someone needs saving, she'll step in with her own life being placed second. She seems to show her greatest side when expressing she hates slavery and seeks to abolish it in its entirety. She was willing to go as far to tell Azrael, that she'll give up her life if that was the path she needed to take in order to achieve it. Powers and Abilities Weapons Devil Fruit History Trivia *Rachel is the name of a pirate who set out to sea at the age of sixteen. References Category:Female Characters Category:Crescent Pendulum Users Category:Swordsmen